


Don't Wait, This Night's Almost Over

by Eatmyposey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatmyposey/pseuds/Eatmyposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times someone in the pack was wrong about Derek and Kira and the one time they weren’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wait, This Night's Almost Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizleminem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/gifts).



> Written for Christa (Lizleminem on here or laurahaie.tumblr.com), who spirals with me daily down the Derek/Kira landslide, for her birthday. 
> 
> (Also beta'd by Christa because where would I be without her)
> 
> Yes I'm trash, yes the title is from Blink's First Date

Scott

By the time most of the pack is in college, things have quieted down in Beacon Hills. But that doesn’t’t stop Scott from holding pack meetings whenever he can get the chance. Although now it’s less of a ‘life or death’ matter and more, a ‘we’ve seen all the good movies on Netflix’ deal. Meetings have always been at Derek’s place either because Scott and Stiles’ apartment is tiny and barely holds the both of them, or because Scott knows how important it is for Derek to feel…important. 

No matter how much he complains, Scott knows Derek loves to have them all there and safe under his roof. Even when Stiles and Liam break something almost every week horsing around, when Malia eats everything out of his fridge, or when Kira…now that he thinks about it, Scott’s never heard Derek complain about anything Kira does. Scott shakes off the thought and takes the stairs two at a time up to Derek’s loft.

Scott opens the door using his key and pushes inside. “So I’m thinking we just order pizza today, I know-,” he cuts himself off hearing voices coming from inside Derek’s bedroom. Walking a little closer, he can make out that it’s Kira and Derek talking.

“Ok, so what about…VAMPIRES?” he hears Kira ask.  
“Yep,” Derek responds.  
“And mermaids oh mermaids I love mermaids!”  
“Negative”  
“Ok ok, last one…Bigfoot?!”

Derek’s voice softens as he answers, “Definitely real…Laura and I saw one when we were camping one time.”

Scott can hear Kira cross the room to move closer to Derek.

“Aw Der, sorry I brought it up. I didn’t know. I know how hard it is for you to talk about her still. If I would have known I definitely wouldn’t have asked….wait, why are you smiling like that, DEREK ARE YOU MESSING AROUND?”

Derek cracks and lets out a small chuckle “I’m sorry, it’s just so cute when you get all worked up like that. In short, Bigfoot isn’t real either, unless you count me in the mornings when I haven’t gotten enough sleep.”

Kira laughs and punches him on the shoulder. Scott can just imagine the look Derek has on his face right now. He feels like this moment is almost too intimate and he shouldn’t be listening in. Just as he decides he’s going to turn around and pretend to enter the room louder this time, the bedroom door swings open and he’s met ace to face with Derek and Kira, Derek’s arm thrown over Kira’s small shoulders.

“Scott! What are you doing here so early?!” Kira yells as she throws her arms around Scott to hug him.

“I could ask you the same thing, it sounds like you’ve been here for hours. Sorry for intruding on you guys like that.” Scott answers ducking his head.

“What do you mean intruding we were just talking. The same way we would if we were all here,” Derek answers throwing a confused look at Scott.

“Listen guys, I know it might be weird for you since Kira and I were together for a while, but it’s totally fine with me. I just want both of you to be happy, and you seem to make each other happy, I give you my “blessing”, no need to hide behind everyone’s back anymore! I’m happy for you two,” Scott ends his speech with a huge smile and opens his arms for Derek.

“Ugh Scott, we’re not dating, nothing’s going on we’re just friends!” Kira answers loudly.

“Oh! Oh, sorry if I made things awk dude.” He claps Derek on the back. “You two would be cute together. Why don’t you date?” Just as he finishes asking there’s a loud knock on the door.

“Guys! I lost my key again. Let me in! I have Jack Daniels and a 25% off coupon for pizza!” they hear Stiles yell through the door.

“Well, I never thought there’d come a time where I would be happy Stiles lost his keys again. I’m going to get the door. Kira and I aren’t dating, just to be clear,” Derek pushes past them to go open the door for Stiles.

Kira just shrugs at Scott as he gives her a small smile and the two walk into the living room to greet Stiles.

Stiles

Derek falls asleep on Stiles’ shoulder one night as they’re up late researching about a local chupacabra terrorizing the town this week. Stiles is going to let it go at first because he knows Derek’s like an old lady with a bedtime and everything, and it’s already well past 2am. But when Derek snuggles closer, hiding his face in Stiles’ neck and mumbles sleepily to himself, Stiles can’t help but startle him awake just to see the look on his face.

“Holy Chupacabra!!!!” Stiles screams loudly. Derek jerks awake and jumps off of the couch eyes flashing and claws out. It’s the exact reaction Stiles had hoped for and he falls to the floor, clutching his stomach with laughter.

 

He wipes tears from his eyes, “Rise and shine big guy!”

Derek rolls his shoulders back and retracts his claws realizing the only threat here is his sanity at the sake of Stiles acting like a jackass.

“Funny Stiles….you’re in your what 20s and you still act like you did when you were 16. don’t know why Scott puts up with you.” Derek stalks across the room to go get something out of the refrigerator.

“Whoa whoa whoa you were the one rubbing all up on me trying to get some of this.” He makes a Vana-White-esque motion towards himself. Derek stares at him blankly tossing a beer in his direction.

Stiles nods his head in thanks.” Really though man, if you wanted some of this, all you had to do was ask. I’m sure Scott would be down for something with the three of us, we’ve had various discussions about your ass before;” Stiles says in a matter of fact way.

“As much as I’m curious as to how I came up in any conversation like that, I don’t really want to hear about you two idiots’ sex life. You know I’m ace anyway. I’m not interested in all that,” Derek answers with a shrug.

“Oh shit man, I totally forgot about that! Hey you know Kira’s asexual too! You guys should totally-, WAIT, you’re always together on the night watches like these. Oh my god you guys totally fall asleep and cuddle up with each other every time this happens!!! That’s why you never have anything significant to report, you losers always fall asleep! Ha! Scott was so right, he’s gonna die when he hears this.” Stiles pulls out his phone going to text Scott but Derek snatches it out of his hand.

“And what exactly was Scott right about now.” Derek holds the phone in his hand away from Stiles’ grip.

“You and Kira, dating, doing ‘the nasty’.” He wiggles his eyebrows obscenely. “You know the nasty for you two being, sleeping on each other and probably discussing werewolf and kitsune lore in the wee 8pm hours of the night. Oh my heart just grew three sizes just thinking about it.” He clutches his chest dramatically and flops back onto the couch.

“Kira and I aren’t dating, and even if we were I especially wouldn’t want you to know…Scott maybe,” Derek answers throwing the phone back at Stiles.

“Why does everyone like Scott more than me? I’m loyal, I make people laugh”, Stiles replies mock offended.

“Because Scott’s not a complete jackass and his jokes don’t make him unbearable to be around, and he’s a great leader and an even better friend,” Derek answers seriously.

“Whoa chill, you have your sparkly Scott eyes on I think I can see your boner from here,” Stiles answers laughing. Derek just raises his eyebrows as if to say “see what I mean.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, but in all seriousness, I think you and Kira would be great together. You seem a lot more happy when she’s around. You deserve to be happy you know that right?” Stiles says seriously.

Derek sits next to him on the couch pulling the laptop onto his lap. He’s quiet for a moment, typing, then speaks a quiet “I’m trying.”

Stiles claps him on the shoulder as he says “Well trying is enough big guy, lets get back to our chimichanga business!!”  
“Chupacabra”, Derek corrects.  
“I was just trying to lighten the mood dude, do you think chupacabra’s could be lured in with chimichangas? What exactly is a chimichanga anyway, I know I had one at Disneyland when Scott and I went but I’m still-”

Derek allows Stiles’ mindless chimichanga chatter to blur into background noise and he finds himself, for the second time this month, thinking about Kira a little bit differently.

Malia

Malia is sitting in their living room eating cereal on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons when she smells a whiff of someone from the pack that she just can’t place. At this point, she’s kind of used to smelling them since they always seem to barge into her and Kira’s apartment unannounced. But this, this is different. It smells as if someone took some of someone’s clothes and literally rolled around in them. As if on cue, Kira walks in clad in a huge maroon long sleeved shirt, along with underwear and thigh high Marvel patterned socks.

“G’morning”, she says to Malia ,rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

“Morning? It’s already like way past noon dude, rough night or what?” Malia teases.

Kira looks down and smiles gently to herself pushing her thumbs through the holes on the sleeves of the sweater she’s wearing. The movement catches Malia’s eye. There’s only one real life person that actually owns a sweater with thumbholes. And that person isn’t in the room right now. Looking at the sweater again and remembering the strong scent of pack that hit her earlier, Malia knows exactly who the sweater belongs to.

“Why are you wearing that?” Malia asks. Kira blushes fiercely quickly crossing the room and hiding her head in the refrigerator.

“Uh, these socks? You gave ‘em to me last Christmas remember?” she kicks her legs up behind her wiggling her socks, her head still ducked in the refrigerator.

“No you giant nerd. I mean the sweater. Derek’s sweater to be exact.”

Kira finally closes the refrigerator door slumping against it and facing Malia again, “Oh pft.” She waves her hands in the air. “This old thing? I think Der left it over here the other night when we were watching the Oscars together”.  
“Der? You guys are already in the pet names phase?! How. Adorable.” Malia picks up her bowl and starts drinking the excess milk. 

“Phase? What do you mean phase? We’ve been friends since I found out he knew so much about kitsunes?” Kira answers confused.

“I mean like, you know, first comes the honeymoon phase where you’re fucking like bunnies, I guess I totally missed that one happen completely, then you get sick of each other for a little, then one of you starts purposely leaving their shirts or earrings laying around the other’s house, then the nicknames, all that gross crap, you should know this with the amount of Nicholas Sparks bullshit you make us watch”

“Oh, oh! Oh no no you have it all wrong. One, you know Derek and I are both asexual so you wouldn’t even have to worry about us fucking all over the place if we chose to do that kinda thing.” She blushes again but continues on.” Second, I’m only wearing this shirt because it was the only clean thing in my room! And it’s pretty comfortable”.

Malia rolls her eyes and stands up from the couch moving to put her bowl in the sink. “THAT’S total bullshit and you know it! You always have clean clothes, you’re one of the biggest neat freaks I’ve ever met, just last week I caught you vacuuming the vacuum to get the dust off of it! You know what I think? I think you have a crush on Derek Hale.”

 

Kira lets out a tiny zap. The electricity from her hands burning a small hole in Derek’s sweater. “Shit Malia look what you made me do! Ugh he’s gonna kill me!”

“How was I supposed to know you were gonna get all worked up at the idea of a crush! You haven’t lost control like than since like senior year. I think you really do like him,” Malia says with a smirk.

“Ok yeah maybe I do have a TEENY TINY crush like maybe this big.” She holds up her hands making a pinching motion leaving a small bit of space in between her fingers. “But you can’t tell him!”

“And why the hell not? I’ve seen the way he looks at you, like you hung the fucking moon or something. You have to tell him how you feel,” Malia replies earnestly.

“No really Malia you have to promise me you won’t tell him. He like just started opening up to me and I don’t want to ruin things. I’d rather be his friend and pine from up close than lose him as a friend and pine from afar”.

“Ok whatever you say, it’s on you.” Malia grabs Kira’s hand beckoning her towards the bedroom. “Now go get dressed we have to go to Kohls to replace that stupid sweater you just ruined”

“You don’t think he’ll notice it’s a completely different sweater??”

“Kira please. Men are SO dense . When Stiles and I were dating I literally threw away an entire box of his flannels and he thought that his room had just eaten them up on his own. Derek won’t even notice a difference,” Malia answers pushing Kira towards the closet.

“Ok I’ll get ready, make sure you don’t tell anyone anything! Not even Stiles! I know you two get together every week just to talk shit! Keep it between us please,” Kira pleads.

“How’d you find out about that? We thought we were being sneaky. But yeah, this is only between us. But I really do think you should tell him ok, please consider it at least?” Malia responds as she strips off her clothes to change into different ones.

“Yeah, I will I guess, ok let's go!” Kira finishes getting dressed and Malia throws a pair of shorts on. Hobbling out of the door trying to get her shoes on, Malia follows Kira out the door.

Liam

Liam is sitting on the grass at Beacon Hills Park when he hears the familiar sound of Toyota breaks stopping in the parking lot adjacent to the field.

“Thanks! See you in an hour.” He hears Kira call from the car. He can see her lean over and give Derek a light peck on the cheek to say bye. She runs up from the car greeting Liam with her lacrosse bag and stick slung across her back. 

“Hey what’s up?” Kira calls to Liam. He stands up from the ground pulling her into a hug. “Same old same old, don’t think you can say the same though right?” he responds wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kira slings her bag off of her back and pulls out her stick to begin tossing the ball back and fourth with Liam.

“What do you mean?” she asks as she launches the ball out of her net towards Liam.

He catches it easily, “You and Derek. That’s new. Right? I mean, I know you’ve been friends forever, but he finally got the balls to actually ask you out! Congrats!”

Kira stops tossing the ball and throws her stick down. “Dude! You’re like the fourth person to say that! Derek and I aren’t dating!”

“Is it something you’d be 100% opposed to? You think you have feelings for him?”

Kira flops down on the grass sitting cross-legged, Liam closes the distance and sits next to her his knees up to his chest.

“No, yeah….I don’t know!” Kira answers flustered. “He’s the best, I love how happy he gets when we’re all around, and how he pretends it bothers him when we leave all of our stuff in his loft, and when he talks to kids! God have you seen him with kids? It’s the worst, I don’t know!” She finishes with a shrug.

Liam knocks his shoulders against hers lightly, “My humble opinion? I think you do know, and I think Derek would be happy to be with you, no matter how clumsy you are.” He smiles teasingly and Kira punches him in the arm.

“I fall down the steps ONE TIME, and you guys won’t let me live it down.”

Liam chuckles and stands up offering Kira a hand up. “Seriously though, if you want to date him just ask him out, I don’t really wanna watch you guys skirt around each other for the rest of my life.”

“You know what, you’re right. You’re the wisest high schooler I know”

“What can I say, I learned from the best.”

“Aw how sweet come here,” Kira moves to pull Liam into a hug but he backs away laughing.

“Not you! Scott, y’know our Alpha, most responsible dude/werewolf we know, not a clumsy little kitsune.”

“One time!” Kira yells laughing along with him. The two continue their weekly game, while also catching each other up on the other happenings of their lives and the latest episodes of The Walking Dead.

+1

Kira stands in her room, clothes thrown all over the bed and floor. Her phone chimes and she sees a new text from Derek. 

“I’m close by.”

“Such a way with words,” she types out in response and then promptly begins to freak out again.

“Malia! Can I borrow your shorts?! The high waist ones!” She calls out to Malia.

“I think they’re dirty I was just wearing them yester-“ Malia stops mid-sentence as she walks into Kira’s room taking in the mess. “Jesus Christ, I’ve never seen you like this.”

“I know! I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I chickened out before I could even ask him on a real date, he thinks we’re just hanging out like we always do. I’m an idiot.” She throws her arm over her face and collapses back on the bed. Malia pries it away from her face.  
“Here just wear this and calm down.” She throws a simple flower dress at her. “You guys are both giant nerds for going to the fair anyway. I’m sure Derek doesn’t care what you wear.”

Kira sits up and takes a deep breath. “You’re right. It’s no big deal! It’s just Derek right! No stress.” Almost before she can finish there’s a buzz at the door signaling Derek’s arrival. “SHIT, I’M NOT READY, BUT YOU HAVE TO BUZZ HIM UP SO HE DOESN’T KNOW IM FREAKING OUT” Kira jumps up hurrying to finish getting ready as Malia rolls her eyes and goes into the living room to buzz Derek up. 

“She’s almost ready so you can just come up if you want,” Malia speaks into the intercom. She hears the door open and Derek beginning to walk up the steps. Just as she hears him right outside the door Kira runs from her room, fully dressed and ready to go. She yanks the door open and is surprised to see Derek standing there holding a bouquet of yellow and orange tulips.

“Aw my favorite!” She hugs Derek tucking right under his chin into his chest. “Here lemme put them in a vase then we can head out.” She snatches them out of his hand and turns to put them away. Malia looks at Derek and mouths “just ask already” at him. Kira meanwhile is in the kitchen trying to reach up for the vase on top of the refrigerator.

“Here lemme help you.” Derek moves to reach the vase for Kira.

“No I got this! I do this all the time I just have to-“ She gets in the kitchen chair and then on the table to reach the vase. 

“Wait, remember that side of the table is broken!” Malia calls after Kira a little too late. The second she steps on the corner of the table the leg gives out and Kira goes crashing towards the floor. Before she completely face plants Derek is right under her breaking her fall. He puts her back down and a smug smile crosses his face as he easily reaches up and grabs the vase.  
“You still got it?” he asks with a smirk. Kira dusts herself off blushing furiously. 

“You know, I don’t even know why I try-” she mumbles to herself trying to straighten out her dress.

“It’s fine, you look beautiful….now, can we please start our date before anything else crazy happens?” he holds out his arm for Kira to link onto.

She smiles brightly and links arms with him. “Date?” she asks looking up at him.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you out for months now but I didn’t want to mess anything up. A certain someone may have clued me in that you were feeling the same,” Derek says and Malia clears her throat loudly. “The whole pack already thought we were, why don’t we just actually date,” he offers with a shrug.

“I’d like that,” Kira responds. They walk out of the kitchen, Derek’s large hand now in Kira’s. Just before they exit Kira looks back and mouths a “thank you” towards Malia in gratitude, she can already tell her and Derek are probably in this for the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme just say that I think on their date at the fair they notice they’re being watched and Derek gets all super protective. And when they’re on the Ferris wheel they can hear a hushed conversation behind them and that’s when they figure out Stiles and Scott have been following behind them all night. Stiles was being nosy and Scott was promised a blowjob at the end of the night (“as opposed to every other night Stiles?”) that was sure to blow his mind so he tagged along. So Derek and Kira decide to like mess with the boys and they don’t know that they know that they’re being watched so they freak out but eventually they figure it out and this whole thing turns into a double date where Derek and Stiles probably end up fighting at every booth to see who can win their date better prizes.


End file.
